New Hollywood studios part 2
Hollywood boulevard: Great movie adventure: This ride will be in the same building as the Great Movie ride but it will use a different track system and it will have new scenes. Theatre of melodies: This show will be about the evolution of music and sound. This ride will be close to the rock n’ rollercoaster and will use audio animatronic characters. Hall of Fame: This wax museum will show some of the most famous Hollywood movie stars ever. Cinemagic: This will be similar to the show in Paris but with new scenes and more and new effects. Tower of Terror: The ride as we know it. Rock n’ rollercoaster: The ride as we know it but with different bands so that the ride could give an unique experience every time you ride it. Red trolley station: A trolley transporting people over Hollywood boulevard. Fantasmic!: An updated version of the show. Pixar Playland: Toy Story Midway Mania: The ride as we know it but with 4 lanes to prevent longer queues. When pigs can fly: A spinner where we board Hams with wings. This is located in Andy’s backyard area. Slinky Dog Zigzag spin: The ride as we know it. Rc racer: The ride as we know it. Incredibles’ adventure: A motion based 3d dark ride following our heroic family on an adventure you’ll never forget. Return to Syndrome’s island: A steel flying rollercoaster. We enter Edna’s house and then go through tunnels where we end up on Syndrome’s island but beware of Omnidroids and Syndrome himself. Omnidroid spin: A spinner where we board one of the out of control Omnidroid’s tentacles Radiator Springs 500: A ride similar to Radiator springs racers but with a few new scenes like the Mac scene where we re-use the catastrophe canyon scene but with different actions because water and fire won’t work well in this ride. Luigi’s tire dance: The ride as it will be in the future. Get bumped by Guido’s family and enjoy this trackless ride. Mater’s junkyard jamboree: The ride as we know it but with an audio animatronic Mater on the side singing the junkyard jamboree. MU scare simulator: Test out your skills in scaring with a bunch of minigames! Monsters inc. hide and go seek: A copy of the ride in Tokyo. Mike and Sulley and the search for Boo’s door: A flying door rollercoaster featuring audio animatronics. Go on an expedition to find Boo’s door but beware of Randall who will try to stop you. MU laugh floor: The laugh floor from magic kingdom finds its place here at the monsters university but now the ride also features audio animatronics and new characters and of course new jokes. Animation studio: Walt Disney’s One man’s dream: The gallery as we know it. Playhouse Disney live! : The show as we know it. How to be a villain: A ride similar to universe of energy. We first get a 4d movie part featuring some great effects and as the mirror lets us through the portal we will see some of the greatest villain moments. Villains’ mountain: A flume ride where we see all the villains on this creepy mountain. The finale will be similar to Jurassic park river adventure but with Chernabog or Maleficent in place of the t-rex. Magic of Disney Animation: An omnimover showing some of the greatest Animated Disney movie moments. Golden Mickey’s: An updated version of the show with new scenes and songs. Philharmagic: The ride will close at magic kingdom but will find its place here at animation studio. The show will use a system so that you will have different scenes every time you come. Walt Disney Movieland: Steamboat wharf: A ride similar to the Popeye flume ride at universal. Splash around Steamboat Willie, you will get wet. Mickey’s enchanted slide projector: Mickey brings us on an adventure through the enchanted slide projector. See some of Mickey’s greatest cartoons and some of Silly symphonies’ greatest ones. Band concert: A wave swinger following the Mickey short: Band concert. Trolley troubles: A coaster where we board Oswald’s crazy trolley and race through the beautiful black and white landscape. Plane crazy: A mini coaster similar to goofy’s barnstormer. Board Mickey’s plane and have a wacky flight. Paint the world: An interactive shooter ride where you will paint all the black and white spots to stop the blots from taking over the cartoonland. Indiana Jones’ adventure lot: Indiana Jones Adventure: The ride as we know it. Jungle jeeps: A mini-car ride where we board vintage jeeps and explore the jungle’s mysteries. Temple of the Anaconda: A ride similar to stitch’s great escape following the curse of a temple. The anaconda king comes back to life and lets snakes and other bugs walk over our bodies to win our souls but luckily Indiana Jones is there to save us. Mine cart race: A ride similar to Indiana Jones and the temple of peril where we race through temple ruins. The ride will feature two tracks so it will be an actual kind of race. Star Wars Galaxies: Coruscant: Star Tours: The Adventure continues: The ride as we know it but with even more possibilities. Rise of the empire: Get your own light saber and fight the dark side of the galaxy. Jedi training academy: The show as we know it. Yavin 4: The Trench run: Destroy the death star with the help of Rebel pilots! This thrill ride will feature an interactive part where you can shoot at the death star. Hoth: Battle of Hoth: Defend the rebel bases from attacking AT-AT Snowwalkers and TIE Fighters. This ride will be a simulator similar to mission: space Endor: Speeder speedthrough: Family roller coaster around the forest of Endor. Millenium falcon meet and greet: Meet Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. Backlot: Backlot express: A ride similar to the Backlot tour but with new scenes and upgrades. Immersion! : A show where you will stand in a room with screens all around you which will simulate you to some of the greatest movie moments. Maybe you will be underwater or in an Armageddon space ship or inside a boiling volcano. Camera boat: A boat ride where we cruise through some movie scenes featuring water like Pirates of the Caribbean and pearl harbor and many more. Disaster mover: An omnimover tour showing an earthquake, flooding, tornado and many more. Stunt track: A dive coaster where you will be the role of the stunt actor. Production Courtyard: The Black hole: special effects: A ride similar to Armageddon but with a different movie and different effects. Herbie mania: A ride which was once planned for fantasyland will now be built here at Hollywood studios. Frozen on stage: A show where you can sing along with all your favorite frozen characters. Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Seven Seas: A combination of a dark ride and a water coaster similar to the Dutch flying Dutchman ride at the Efteling. Jack Sparrow wants to steal the cursed treasure but as we open it, we get threatened by different dangers like a kraken, mermaids and more. Legend of Captain Jack: The ride as we know it. Enchanted: A dark ride following Giselle’s adventure in New York City. Gangster row: **** Tracey’s crimestoppers: The ride as once planned. Shoot all the gangsters in your crime car or be the gangster yourself. Gangster stunt show theatre: A stunt show which will replace the lights..! motor..! action stunt show. Muppet studio: Muppet show 4d: An updated version of the today’s show. Electric mayhem bus: This is a flying carpet ride themed to the electric mayhem Muppet bus. Great Muppet movie tour: An omnimover ride where you’ll see some movies in Muppet style. Muppet labs: A steel coaster where we experience the crazy experiments of the Muppet doctor. Toontown: Roger Rabbit’s car-toon spin: The ride as we know it but with more advanced audio animatronics. House of mouse: http://www.google.nl/url?sa=i&rct=j...ZbBUrUXy8yTz1YdGgTXIRqKQ&ust=1415535457800451 Toontown trolley: A ride which was once planned but never became real. It will now be built here and transport you to toontown. Ducktales: A dark ride where we follow some of the Ducks’ greatest adventure Ducksailors: A combination of a carousel and a mini-coaster( similar to polka marina, Efteling). In the middle of the ride you will see Donald’s boat shooting water at us from time to time. Toontown hotel: Half coaster, half free-fall ride through the mad toontown hotel from the movie. Tim Burton Alleys: Nightmare before Christmas: A once planned dark ride where we board Jack’s flying sleighs and soar through the magical adventure of two holidays colliding. Frankenweenie horror: A thrilling dark ride where we see all the monsters from Frankenweenie. Oogie boogie’s spooky game: A mouse coaster where we enter Oogie Boogie’s lair. The Giant Peach: An exploratory ride inside James’ giant peach. Alice in Wonderland: A rollercoaster similar to the mummy coaster at universal but now we’ll travel to Underland. Category:Theme Parks